


her feelings

by reluctance



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, happy valentines day guys amirite, posts this fic two months later, some minor kotoumi but that's about it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reluctance/pseuds/reluctance
Summary: Honoka leans back to admire her handiwork, albeit a bit messy but still she's proud of the result — a chocolate in shape of a heart that she intends to give to Tsubasa.





	her feelings

**Author's Note:**

> i started this fanfic two weeks before 2/14. 
> 
> now look at this fic posted 2 months later lmao
> 
> also i couldn't decide on a title rip i may change it later idk

"Honoka-chan!" Kotori chirps as Honoka gets out her usual melon bread from her bag. She ducks her head under Umi's dirty look at her and give her a shaky smile. She then directs her smile at Kotori, who is looking at her. 

"Mm, what is it, Kotori-chan?"

"Do you know what day is it today?" Kotori asks.

Honoka opens the plastic bag and blinks. "...no? Oh, wait, it's Umi-chan's birthday!"

"My birthday won't be until for another month," Umi reminds her, a sigh of exasperation leaving her.

"Today's Valentine's Day!" Kotori corrects Honoka and presents her with a small box of chocolate. "Here's me and Umi-chan's friendship chocolate to you."

"Kotori-chan, Umi-chan...thank you," Honoka beams and springs from her seat to hug both of her childhood friends. "Ehehe, sorry. I forgot to bring some chocolate."

"It's fine," Kotori assures her. "Anyways, Umi-chan. I got a Valentine's gift for you."

"For me? Why, thank you, Kotori," Umi says and Kotori throws herself into Umi's arms. Umi gives her a look of confusion and Kotori smiles at her.

"Your Valentine's gift is me~" Kotori says happily and pecks Umi on the lips. Umi's face flares red and grabs Kotori's shoulder to gently push her away. 

"Kotori! H-how shameful!" Umi exclaims, face still beet red. "Where did you learn this? Not in the classroom!"

Kotori pouts. "Umi-chan, you're no fun. I'll give you some chocolate later, 'Kay?"

Honoka watches the whole exchange, slowly eating her bread.

.

"I'm so jealous of their relationship. It's as if I don't even belong there," Honoka says, wistfully. She sighs as she lies on her bed, hugging her pillow, and staring at the ceiling. "I want to give love chocolate to someone, too..." 

Suddenly, an image of a young girl with short brown hair and dazzling green eyes pops into her mind and Honoka gasps. "Wait..." She quickly sits up. "There is one!"

.

Honoka wants to give Tsubasa a handmade chocolate. None of that store-bought chocolate with good and pretty wrapping because Valentine's chocolate are best when it comes from thought and feelings so Honoka poured all of feelings for the A-Rise leader into the chocolate she's making in the kitchen.

Honoka leans back to admire her handiwork, albeit a bit messy but still she's proud of the result — a chocolate in shape of a heart that she intends to give to Tsubasa.

"Now then, how should I give my chocolate to her...?" Honoka mumbles to herself as she puts her chocolate in a pink box and finishes her package by decorating with a red how on top. It's tacky and cliche like any other chocolates in the stores on sale, she admits, but it's better than nothing. "Oh, right, I forgot. I have her number saved on my phone."

.

Honoka gulps as she stares at the number saved in her cellphone, Tsubasa's number on the screen. With a shaky finger, she presses the dial button and quickly holds the receiver close to her ears. 

"Hello?" The voice on the other end picks up after a few moments that makes Honoka even more nervous.

"Tsu-Tsu-Tsubasa-san!" Honoka stutters. 

"Ah, hello, Kousaka-san." 

"Um, sorry for the sudden call b-but are you free right now?" Honoka asks.

"Right now I have no plans. What is it?" Tsubasa answers in her silky smooth voice.

"Can you go to the park? Yeah, the park!" Honoka requests. "Oh, do you know where the park I'm talking about? It's the one -- oh, am I speaking too much? I'm sorry, Tsubasa-san!"

Tsubasa giggles. "No worries, Kousaka-san. I would love to meet you up there. I'll see you there, alright?"

"Yes! Could we meet there in about an hour?"

"Of course."

"Bye, Tsubasa-san."

"Goodbye."

Honoka ends the call, slowly putting the phone. She's determined to give her handmade chocolate to Tsubasa, no matter what.

.

Honoka runs to the park, her hand gripping on the chocolate. She spots Tsubasa, sitting on a bench in her UTX uniform. "Tsubasa-san!" 

Tsubasa looks up when Honoka calls her name and smiles. Honoka rushes to her, breathing heavily.

"T-thanks for c-coming out here," Honoka says, a bit breathless, hands on her knees.

"No problem. Are you okay?" Tsubasa asks, concerned, and stands up from the bench.

Honoka stands up straight. "Totally! I'm feeling peachy."

"So, what is it that you called me here, Kousaka-san?" Tsubasa inquires.

Honoka, now recovered, remembers her objective and laughs nervously. Tsubasa just raises an eyebrow. "Uh, happy Valentine's Day!" With that, she thrusts her gift to Tsubasa, head down and staring at her shoes, biting her bottom lip.

Tsubasa stares at the chocolate heart and takes it gingerly from Honoka's hands without saying a word. Honoka lifts her head up slowly, watching Tsubasa's reaction.

"Tsubasa-san?" Honoka says.

Tsubasa blinks and smiles at her. "Oh, excuse me, I apologize. It's just that I'm stunned that you gave me a gift. I'm so happy, thank you."

Honoka blushes at her words. "No problem."

Tsubasa opens the lid of the box and sees a handmade chocolate. Honoka looks embarrassed as she mutters out, "I know, I sorta messed up. It looks bad..."

"Don't say that, Kousaka-san," Tsubasa says, softly. "It's not about you messing about because it's certainly not that. You poured all of your effort and hard work into making this so...I truly thank you." She gives Honoka a warm smile.

Honoka's eyes becomes misty and she quickly wipes them away with her hand. "Tsubasa-san, thank you!"

"May I try them out?" 

"Of course!" Honoka beams. 

Tsubasa picks up the chocolate heart and raises it to her lips. She gently bites down on the chocolate and chews for a moment before swallowing and giving her reply, "It's delicious, Kousaka-san. Thank you once again. I'm touched that you went out your way to make this for me."

Honoka's cheeks turns red at her praise and gives a giggle. "No problem."

A ringing suddenly cuts the comfortable atmosphere and Tsubasa frowns ever so slightly as she gives Honoka an apologetic smile and picks up her phone. "...Yes? Oh, Erena."

Honoka stares at Tsubasa while she's in the middle in a conversation with the other A-Rise member with curiosity, wondering what they are talking about. Tsubasa finally finishes her conversation as she ends the call with a curt, "Got it. Goodbye, Erena."

"What's up?" Honoka asks and Tsubasa gives a sigh of exasperation.

"I, unfortunately, have to go..." 

"Oh," was all Honoka's reply and the disappointment is clear on her face.

Tsubasa notices her reaction and quickly starts to cheer Honoka up. "I apologize, Kousaka-san. It's just I am needed at this meeting that I must attend, no matter what. Let's hang out together, alright? Next time?"

That instantly cheers Honoka up. "Okay! Well, I understand. Goodbye, Tsubasa-san!"

"Oh, before I go..." Tsubasa says as she strides up to Honoka and gives her a peck on the cheek. Honoka's face turns hot and opens her mouth but only incoherent noises tumbles out.

Tsubasa pulls back and winks at her. "I'll see you next time..." She turns on her heels to begin walking and turns her head to flash a smile. "...Honoka-san."

Honoka gapes. "Eh? 'H-honoka-san'? Ehhh?!"

Tsubasa can only give a giggle at Honoka's reaction before she disappear from sight.


End file.
